The present invention relates to electric power systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to the packaging of generator sets (engine and generator) in standardized shipping containers.
Several challenges arise when packaging two or more generator sets within a single shipping container. Standard ISO shipping containers are available in varying lengths including at least 20 ft, 30 ft, 40 ft, 48 ft, and/or 53 ft. When generator sets are packaged within standard containers, the optimum design is complex due to space constraints, recycle of exhaust gas into the intake, maximum regulated noise levels, ease of assembly and service access, and providing maximum fuel storage within limited space. Meeting all of the constraints is more difficult when multiple generator sets are installed in the same shipping container, and when the shipping container is standardized and provides little design flexibility.
Thus, further contributions in this area of technology are desirable.